Who am I?
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: I will put this simply, Marceline is talking about a book and Finn ends up being her fiance. Simplest way to explain it. Rated K for gruesome talk later on.
1. Vampire Kingdom

**Hey! I'm basically writing this story to see if I can still write good stories. I have a feeling I lost my touch when I posted Gone and nobody reviewed so I wanna see if it is the same will all of my new stories. So here it is. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Finn was at Marceline's house. They had just finished a jam session and now they were just fooling around. Finn was annoying Marceline by taking old books off her shelf and asking what they were about.

"Hey Marcy!" Finn called, "What is this one?"

It was different from the rest. The others had words written on them from computers, this one was hand written. Marceline looked to see which he had, and nearly fell out of her seat trying to get it back from him.

Finn had had a growth spurt when he turned 15 and now was two inches taller then Marceline. What seemed to be so important turned into a game as they both tried to pin to other for the book.

Finn ended up pinning Marceline. She struggled to get up but Finn could over power her.

"What is the book about?" Finn asked.

She sighed. She looked him dead in the eye as a sign for him to let her up. He did, and she went over to the couch, book in hand.

"This is a book from before the Mushroom War," she said, staring at the floor in front of her. "that I wrote. Or rather, made. It is a book on types of bats."

"Bats? Like the kind of bat you are?" he asked.

"No Finn... During the Mushroom War, there was many vampires. What made me different was-" she said, but was cut off by Finn.

"You're the queen." he stated.

"That, and they all knew what type of bat they were. I never knew. I think that is part of the reason why I survived. All of them had a weakness from their bat. Since nobody knew which I was so they had a harder time killing me. Now-a-days they would just use garlic or sunlight." she said.

Finn flipped through the book. It had a picture of a bat, and then the name and some stuff about it. At the back there was probably four pages ripped out.

"What happened to these pages?" he asked.

"Those are the pages I need the most. I have checked every page in that book for the type of bat I was, but none of them matched. So I have a feeling I'm one of the bats on the missing pages." she said.

"Marcy, I promise I'm going to help you find out what bat you are." Finn said boldly.

"Finn, that is sweet but the only way we can is if we get my other book in the Vampire Kingdom." Marceline said.

"Why is that so hard?" he asked.

"You know how there isn't any vampire king? Well I killed him, and I am not aloud to return to the kingdom until I have a new king with me. I still get to keep my throne thought." she said.

There was silents. Marceline and Finn had both come up with an idea but they did not want to say it. Even thought they had the SAME idea.

"What if you said someone was going to be the king?" Finn asked.

"They probably would believe it. Have anyone in mind, Finny?" Marceline asked, knowing who Finn was thinking about. He blushed.

"I could do it... I mean, I did promise you I'd help." Finn said. She smiled.

"Okay, but there is a few kinks. The only colors we wear in the Vampire Kingdom are black, violet, red, dark blue and some wear dark gray. And plus, they have to think you are undead." she said.

It took Finn a moment to realize what she meant. They were going to pretend he was a vampire.

"How are we going to pretend I'm a vampire?" Finn asked.

"A little work, clothes change, oh, and your gonna have to lose the hat." she said. Finn got wide eyed, but took it off. He did promise himself into this...

Marceline stared in awe at Finn's hair, as he had never shown anyone it before. It was passed his ears, and above his chin.

Finn blushed. He always felt weird about showing his hair to people. But this time he felt different.

**Finn's P.O.V. **

Marceline told me what I would have to wear, and I rushed home. I didn't bother to put my hat back on. Jake was home from his date, covered in lipstick marks.

I explained what happened. He raised an eyebrow when I said I had to pretend to be Marceline's fiance, but said nothing.

"Why is it when you talk to other girls you're tongue-tied but when you're with Marceline you're fine? And how the hell did she get you to pretend to be her fiance?" he asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Actually... It was my idea..." I admitted. Now he burst out laughing. "And Marcy isn't like other girls, she is easy to talk to."

"Glob you sound like a love-struck idiot." he said. This time I slapped him. He started pouting. I chuckled.

"Just get me a suit, dude."

* * *

**So that is chapter one! I just painted my nails in a One Direction theme, it took four hours. My nails look great thought! Please review!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	2. A Very Super Bad Annoucement

**HEY! I'm home sick today so I will try to update a bit. Anyway, this story turned out to be a hit, with 422 people reading it! So looks like it is just nobody likes my story Gone. PLEASE READ IT! Anyway, I own nothing.**

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Dude! Here is your monkey suit!" Jake yelled over Beemo's music. They stopped trying to turn the music down because every time they told him to turn in down it would just get louder. Right now it was something that sounded very much like a computer noises. Jake layed the suit on Finn's bed.

The suit wasn't even a suit. It was black paints, a white dress shirt that went to his elbows, a black vest, and a dark purple stripped tie. Finn thought it reminded him of something Marcy would wear if she was a guy.

"Awesome! Thanks dude!" he said. The phone rang, and Finn went to pick it up.

"Hey Finn!" Marceline chirped. This was the happiest they have ever heard Marceline.

"Hey Marcy! Why do you sound so happy?" Finn asked.

"Because I'm finally going to figure it out! I finally will know what kind of bat I am!" she said. Finn laughed. "So are you ready? We have to leave late tonight or early tomorrow morning." she chirped again.

"Yeah, Jake just gave me my costume." Finn said.

"Okay, meet me at my house in an hour." she said. "Later!"

"Bye." Finn said.

Finn got changed. The first thought that popped into his head when he looked in the mirror was, _Yep, defiantly look like the future king of the vampires_. He ran the brush through his messy hair once, it didn't make much of a difference.

He got Jake to bring him to Marceline's house. Finn kept trying to tie his tie. First he tied his hand up, then he tied it in a big knot and it nearly choked him, then they got there.

"Here man, let me do it." Jake said, tieing it perfectly.

"Thanks dude." Finn said. Just as he was about to open the door, Marceline opened it.

"I thought I heard you dweebs out here. Hey, good outfit Finnegan. You actually look like a vampire king." she said. Finn managed to get out a small thanks.

Marceline was wearing something similar to her wolf-hyde dress. **(in Henchman.)** The only difference was there was a big red ribbon tied at her waist.

Jake said bye, but they all knew he just wanted to leave and get away from Marceline.

"So how do we get to the Vampire Kingdom?" Finn asked. "Cuz no offense, but I've never heard of it."

"None taken. I doubt anyone can remember the Vampire Kingdom now except other royals. It isn't as hard as you think. It is similar to getting to the Nightosphere." she said.

She turned to the lake. She went down on her knees and waved her hand above the water.

"Malum aperire ostium et nos transire ad Vampire Regnum." she said. **(REAL MEANING : Evil open the door and let us pass to the Vampire Kingdom.) **The water began to sink in a large circle. It began to spin, and turn purple.

"Voila! Portal to the Vampire Kingdom. Hop in." she said.

Finn smiled and hopped in. Marceline did a few second later. When they got out of the portal Finn looked around. The sky was black, old buildings were everywhere.

Finn stood closely to Marceline as when they walked through the gravel streets many vampires had their eyes pinned on Finn and some would hiss.

They got to a graveyard. A huge castle was in the middle.

Marceline sighed. "I'm home." she said happily.

They walked up to the door. Marceline got in no problem but with Finn there was one.

"It's okay Brooke. He is my fiance." Marceline said. The guard looked at him for a minute. Then he let him pass.

"You pick 'em good Marceline." the guard said. Marceline blushed but Finn didn't understand what she mean't.

They had been in the library for half an hour. They could not find the book anywhere.

"Are you sure it is here? Could it be in your room?" he asked.

"No. I am 99% sure it is here." she said, not even looking up from the pile of books she was searching.

"What about the other 1%?" Finn asked, looking up from his book pile.

"That 1% thinks it was stolen, or it never will be seen again." she said. They were about to continue talking when a girl ran in.

"Marceline! I heard the news! I announced it all over that pitifully land you call Ooo. How can you manage to stay there for so long without taking everyone's blood? I would have, but I knew you'd flip at me so I didn't. You owe me." the girl said.

"WHAT? YOU TOLD EVERYONE IN OOO ME AND FINN ARE GETTING MARRIED?" Marceline exclaimed, ignoring she had a voice crack saying what.

"Don't worry. Everyone was okay with it. A few people sounded surprised. That chick in the Candy Kingdom flipped though." the girl said.

"YOU TOLD PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM?" Finn exclaimed.

"You didn't want me to tell anyone did you?" she asked.

"NO! WE DIDN'T!" Marceline and Finn said in usion.

* * *

**So that is the new chapter. Please review. And would it be that much to review my other story Gone?**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	3. Author's Note

**Hi guys! First I want to apologize for not updating! I decided because I only have three or four days of school left I will just stop working on them until then.**

**I'm really busy because of school so I promise there will be plenty off chapters once I get off school. Don't worry, it is only 3-4 days! **

**So sorry again!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
